This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are performing positron emission tomography scanning of nonhuman primates to evaluate the pharmacokinetics of possible therapeutic agents and to study PET imaging characteristics with Cu-64 and Zr-89 labeled radiopharmaceuticals.